A receiver and, more particularly, a receiver that may be used with a wireless local area network (WLAN) may utilize a predetermined time to detect a transmission. A transmission may include a preamble signal of 16 microsecond (uSec). The first half of the preamble signal may include 10 repetitions of a short training sequence of 0.8 uSec. The second half of the preamble signal may be used for acquiring a frequency of the transmission and may be used to estimate channel parameters. For example, the predetermined time may be the time of the preamble signal, which is the time required by some WLAN standards to acquire the frequency of the transmission.
Disadvantageously, the detection of the transmission and the acquisition of the frequency in a such short time interval may cause miss detection and/or false alarm.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.